Story Of The Murder 1- Nikora's Reign
by Uramy
Summary: Tu madre da todo lo que sea para salvarte de las garras de un Maestro del Inframundo, hasta es capaz de darte a un alto Creepy Pasta como Slenderman y sus Proxys. Nikora crece siendo la "Hija" del temido Slenderman, y en sus aventuras ha de encontrarse con místicos personajes conocidos como otros no tantos. ¿La acompañarías?
1. 1- All Alone

**I - All Alone**

Los pasos rápidos en el bosque resonaron como las hojas de los árboles se movieron y el sonido del aire contra el agua del río sonaban esa noche fría de Agosto.

Una mujer de capa y capucha negra corría sujetando algo en sus brazos, un boyo de frazadas.

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tropezando levemente con las raíces sobresaliente de esos árboles algo desnudos. No importaba qué, solo quería correr.

Cansada, respiró y se apoyo en un árbol negro, gimió entre dientes y miró hacia delante, [_Estoy cerca. Un poco más. Solo un poco..._] Se dijo a sí misma, animándose.

Se levantó mirando las frazadas y corrió ligeramente hasta un silo en medio de la nada, ahí se apuró en entrar y dejar las frazadas; se toco el cuello que ni saliva podía tener todavía y se arrancó un collar con un llamativo dije, lo puso enzima pero antes de retirarse de ahí, toco las frazadas llorando y se fue.

Pocos segundos después, se sintió un alarido mezclado de un rugido, así, nadie se daba cuenta del leve llanto ocurrente de ese silo.

Slenderman se abrió paso teletransportandose de un lado al otro entre los árboles, miro todo con inexpresividad mientras se limpió el traje y dio pasos hasta llegar al silo, ahí, metió medio cuerpo y miró las frazadas donde el llanto de un bebé sentía.

Sus largas garras blancas levantaron las frazadas con tranquilidad y firmeza, las apartó una por una mirando el collar enroscado entre las frazadas y como una beba de no apenas unas semanas, chillaba con sus ojos cerrados y agitaba sus pequeñas manitas.

Slenderman salió del silo, miró a todos lados y se metió en las penumbras meciendo a la niña.

Ni más ni menos, caminó un largo sendero, tarareando una canción que resonó como un eco agudo y con estática leve, haciendo dormir a esa niña, que después de todo...

Se convirtió en su pequeña Princesa


	2. 2- You Are My Daddy Slendy

**II - You Are My Daddy Slendy**

El Verano se acercó con el inició de un nuevo año, mas bien, de un siglo. Ya era el 2000, y Slenderman seguía igual de siempre: Alto, pálido, de traje; con su carácter tan prepotente y frío.

Pero, quien cambió fue la beba, ya no era una beba, ya tenía 6 años, y al fin de al cabo, Slenderman la llamó Nikora (Nombre derivado de Nicolás [Nicolle]) ¿Quién diría que un monstruo como Slenderman se apegaría al alma de una niña como ella? Pero algo era cierto y lo que llamaba la atención de esa niña era su llamativo ser: Pelo largo hasta los hombros enrulecido de un marrón chocolate, ojos marrones claros, piel pálida con lunares y dos cicatrices y sobre todo una cola gris/ roja de león con orejas idénticas.

La niña se podía decir que era feliz en el bosque, se podría sentir libre y tenía un padre que la consentía en todo.

Esa mañana, Nikora se levantó cuando un tentáculo del hombre alto le acarició la cabeza desde la cocina, la niña caminó somnolienta hasta la mesa y dijo un "Buenos días, Daddy" y su padre dijo "Buenos días, Princesa".

-Vamos a comer y luego iremos al río, ¿Te parece?

Nikora pegó unos saltitos.

-Yay, el río, si-si, vamos _Daddy_, vamos.

Slenderman sirvió el desayuno a la niña, esas tostadas con el vaso de leche tibia le iban perfecto, pero, él esperaba que creciera rápido así, le enseñaba a cazar su comida favorita.

Humanos.

Luego de terminar todo, Slenderman colocó a la niña sobre su hombro y camino tranquilamente hacia el río.

Nikora se bajo saltando en rama en rama, aunque era muy joven, sus piernas y brazos eran fuertes y su cola a veces era de sostén (Cuando no se tropezaba con ella.) Dando unos saltitos se acercó a la orilla del río y toco el agua, estaba tibia.

Metió las piernas marrones de león en el agua y chapoteó apenas entre risas, miró hacia atrás y llamó la atención de su padre que estaba apoyado en un árbol de hojas caducas.

-¡_Daddy_, está linda el agua!

-Qué bien, _Princess_, mojate un poco pero no te metas profundo.

-¡Lo sé!

La niña siguió así largo rato, cuando se cansó, se arrastró respirando cortadamente hasta Slenderman y se recostó entre sus piernas. Slenderman largó una carcajada y con los tentáculos le corrió el pelo de la cara y cuello a Nikora.

-¿Ya te cansaste, _Princess?_

_ -_Sí, _Daddy_, Nikora está muy Stres.

-Bueno, suficiente de río por hoy, me parece.

-... Uh-Huh

Slenderman se paró y la agarró en brazos, Nikora se acunó entre ellos, con sus extremidades cayendo hacia abajo y entrecerró los ojos bostezando. Slenderman empezó a tararear, fue esa canción que para Nikora, además de escucharla de su padre, parecía que la conocía desde siempre.

_Ven, niña mía, te llevaré a un mundo de encantos._

_Ven, niña mía, el tiempo llegó, vamos a jugar en mi jardín oscuro._

_Sigueme, mi dulce niña, lejos de aquí, por este camino de susurros._

_No duermas todavía, este es el lugar que te llevaré, un lugar de hermosuras y pasiones._

_Calla mi niña y ven por aquí, te llevaré a una vida sin decepciones._

_Descansa ahora, mi niña, así entras en el frío y el silencio._

_Ven, niña mía, te llevaré en un mundo de encantos._

_Ven, niña mía, el tiempo llegó, vamos a jugar en mi jardín oscuro._

Pocos minutos después, Nikora ya estaba dormida, se estaba chupando el dedo gordo con dulzura, Slenderman dejó escapar un _Heh_ y se teletransportó hasta la casa. Dejó a la niña en su cama y con un suspiro agotador, se metió en su cuarto.

Caminó hasta la repisa y de ahí, sacó un sobre negro y el collar de esa mujer que dejó a Nikora en el bosque.

Con un toque de nostalgia, se sentó en el borde de su cama y se toco la cabeza gruñendo apenas, sacó un libro bajo su mesa de luz y lo abrió donde estaba un marcador negro. La letra era delicada y estaba escrita

_"Si vieras lo feliz que estoy, querido, he quedado embarazada, ya quisiera ver qué nace, ¡Tengo tantas ilusiones! Ya sabes como me pongo por este tema de la Maternidad, aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de Revyss, es un caso perdido, ¿Sabes? No le he dicho todavía, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto ._

_ Aún así, su amargura no me afecta, mi felicidad es tanta que elegí ya los nombres si es niña o niño. ¿Te los digo? Total, sé que vas a leer esto con ansias; si es nena, le pondré Nikora (Ya sabes por quién, no me lo hagas recordarlo, solo quiero darle un buen uso a ese nombre, ¿No? Sé que si es niña, ojala tenga esa misma valentía y entusiasmo)_ _Y si fuera varón, Slenden, ¿Cute, no? Hahaha, bueno, espero que me contestes pronto, mandame la respuestas como siempre por ya-sabes-quien, espero saber que piensas de esto. Awww, espero verte pronto en las próximas semanas, quisiera preguntarte algo respecto a este niño/a que venga. Como siempre, te amaré, Slendy._

_ Grisel R."_

Del libro se cayo una foto, Slenderman enseguida la agarró, la sostuvo temblando y la miró. Era vieja y era de un grupo de chicos de no más entre 14 a 19 años. Pelos negros, pelos marrones, rubios; ojos oscuros, claros, distintos. Figuras formales e informales, pero resaltaba una figura para él.

Tocó con la garra a una chica que tenía una simple sonrisa, de pelo largo enrulesido y oscuro, de ojos marrón verdoso, tenía puesta un uniforme escolar como el resto, solo que resaltaba un broche en platino. Lo que llamaba la atención era que portaba algo en su ser.

Tenía orejas y cola idénticas a las de Nikora.

Ella era Grisel, la amiga de infancias del Slender, la madre de Nikora.

Sin más, miró la carta, tragó saliva y todavía temblando...

Abrió el sobre.


	3. 3 - Message

**III - Message**

El hombre de traje leyó atentamente la carta aunque ya sabía obviamente que diría:

_"Slender, escribí esta carta en caso de que pasara lo que mi cabeza me dicto. Estaba en lo cierto. Iba a suceder algo muy malo, y todo apunta a Revyss. Él le contó a ya-sabes-quien sobre la existencia de esta criatura. Estoy aterrada._

_ Revyss me la exigió unos días con que quería irse con ella con ansias al Inframundo, y lo negué enseguida, se enfadó y se fue maldiciendo. Ahora estoy sintiéndome muy mal, eso significa que **él** se acerca. Quería agradecerte por todo en esta carta y te pido un último favor: Críala, es lo único que te pido, deseo que ella crezca bajo el cuidado de un Pasta Monster como vos, y seguro se te va a encariñar como esa personita que añoramos... Cuando quieras, ponle nuestra insignia, si ella pregunta por qué, contéstale todo, muéstrale fotos, los libros, lo que quieras, pero, dile que yo no la deje por que quise, tuve las razones necesarias; me sentiré pésima, horrenda madre en ese caso..._

_ Ojala pudiera verla crecer, pero, eso no se puede, ya no. _

_¿Qué he hecho mal...? Ojala que me perdones. Te querré siempre, Slendy._

_ Grisel R." _

-... No haz hecho nada mal, Grisel.

Una boca desfigurada, de hilera de colmillos se formó en el rostro emblanquecido del monstruo, hizo una mueca de odio y apretó con fuerzas a carta y en la otra mano el collar con la insignia, ese O con una X.

Miró la foto, sintió un rencor a ese chico que estaba al lado de su amiga, Revyss, la pareja de Grisel. La foto vieja mostraba a un chico de apariencia media desesperada y penante, de pelo corto hasta los hombros, ojos marrones, vestía una túnica azul y corbata a rayas, también portaba la insignia igual que el resto, igual que Grisel.

-¿Enserio estarás contento con lo que causaste, no...?-susurró-, pero, por ser tan maligno, Revyss, él te alejó a la niña.

Slenderman miró a la puerta de enfrente a su cuarto, mirando por la rendija de la puerta, se veía a Nikora durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando la almohada.

Slenderman miró el libro, puso la foto en la contra-tapa y lo cerró de golpe.

-Demasiados recuerdos por hoy, Slenderman.-se dijo asi mismo guardando el libro donde estaba al igual que la carta pero no el collar; volvió a mirar a Nikora y apretó con más fuerza la insignia.

Guardó la insignia en el cajón de la mesita de luz y salió de la habitación cerrándola.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la casa, salió y la cerró con tranca para así empezar a caminar con los brazos tras la espalda por el bosque.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía algo que desde que dejó de ser humano no sintió, sí, él también tuvo derecho a ser humano una vez, pero esa era otra historia para él.

Se sentó en el silo apenas llegó, tocó la superficie áspera y luego el pasto, tanteó la tierra y luego reposo la cabeza contra el silo dejando escapar un suspiro, y así se quedo hasta que el sol salió.

...

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3 y sé que es algo corto, pero los próximos serán un poco más largo de duración por ciertas características y personajes x3

Lo siguiente que comente en los Reviews es que, aceptaré OC y quiero que me manden la ficha por MP.

Intentaré subir un capítulo cada día hasta que llegue a donde me quede, y si llego a demorar, lo lamento, empiezo clases (¡Adiós hermosas vacas!) Y con el tema de que volveré a bancarme a mis profes y a los mundanos de mis compañeros, meeh, me atacará el mal humor y la vagancia.

De todas formas, gracias por los reviews, fav y demás, son un amor!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Jaa nee~!


	4. 4 - Family

**IV - Family**

-¿Cuándo la vamos a ver?

-No lo sé-murmuró Slenderman tocándose la sien, Splendorman infló cachetes

-¡Pero, yo quiero verla, Slendy!

-¿Puedes calmarte?-dijo Trenderman en uno de los sofá, arreglándose la chalina-, Slendy no puede siempre complacer tus caprichos berrinchosos.

-Exacto, vos lo dijiste, Trend, no puedo.

-¡Pero, no es capricho!-agitó los brazos Splendorman-, es necesidad.

Trenderman se giró hacia su hermano mayor y se arreglo los lentes _hipster_ como si estuviera levantando una ceja.

-¿"Necesidad"? ¿Qué "Necesidad"?

-La necesidad de que si Offenderman la vea, ya querrá agarrarla y llevársela al callejón de siempre. Y luego ya sabemos que pasa.

Los tres hermanos se giraron hacia Enderman quien miraba la ventana y luego de sentirse coívido por las entidades de sus hermanos, empezó a susurrar cosas como siempre.

-Puede ser un riesgo, es cierto.-dijo Slenderman, Splendorman hizo puchero-... La traeré el jueves, es reyes, ¿No?

-Pues... Sí, el jueves ya es 6.

-Para el jueves entonces, ¿¡Satisfecho!?-el segundo hermano mayor miro al más grande, este pego saltitos y su galera voló por unos instantes

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin veremos a la hija de Grisel!

Trenderman miro a Enderman, le pregunto una cosa y este enseguida abrió más los ojos violáceos.

-A todo esto, hermano, si vos estas acá, ¿Con quién la dejaste?

Slenderman suspiró.

-Proxys.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Iremos a otra casa por estos dos días, _Princess_, _Daddy_ quiere que conozcas a unas personas.

-¿Personas? ¿Enserio? ¿Son humanos?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces?

-Son nuestros familiares, querida.

-¿Fami- qué?

-Familiares.

-Ah.

Slenderman bajó a Nikora al suelo, ahí le señaló la mansión a lo lejos.

-Ahí.

Nikora soltó un gemido ahogado, le sorprendió y enseguida cinchó del pantalón de Slenderman y largó un "Vamos, vamos!" mientras corrió por el pasto verde hasta llegar a la puerta.

Slenderman abrió de par en par las puertas y rió levemente.

-Bievenida a nuestra mansión, _Princess._

-¿Es nuestra?

-Sí.

Nikora sonrió, sus colmillos felinos resaltaron y la niña empezó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión, se sintió libre resbalando por el piso de mármol pulido hasta que se chocó contra alguien.

-Ow...

Splendorman enseguida se sobresaltó y miró hacia abajo, agarró a Nikora por debajo de los brazos y la puso frente a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te haz hecho daño?

-E-Eh...-Nikora parpadeó, cuando vió normalmente pegó un gritito e intentó safar-,¡_Daddy, Daddy!_ ¡AYUDA! ¡_DADDY!_

Slenderman se acercó con los brazos tras la espalda y miró a Splendorman levantando unos tentáculos.

-¿Ahora qué le hicistes?

-¡N-Na-Nada! Sin querer ella se chocó contra mí, Slendy.

-... ¿_Princess_?

Nikora gimió, abrió y cerró manos como un bebé pidiendo _upa_ y dejó escapar lagrimitas moquientamente. Slenderman bufó y le extendió los brazos hacia Splendorman.

-Dámela, cuando se pone así de majadera, es mejor que la calme.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Splendorman, le dio a su hermano la niña y se bajo la galera para taparse la cara.

-Agh, no empieces.

-¡Me tiraste la indirecta de que no puedo hacer reír a la nena!

-No, no dije eso

-¡Lo dijistes! ¡Eres cruel!

El río de llanto de Splendorman se formó en charcos, Nikora miró con los ojos como platos como el hermano mayor de su padre parecía niño de 5 años emberrinchado.

-¡Por Mr. Creepy Pasta, Splendor, no dije eso!

-¡Te acusaré con papá!

-Dale, hazlo.

Nikora empezó a reír de la nada, ambos hermanos la miraron, Nikora señalo a Splendorman.

-¡Es un nene de mi edad, _Daddy_!

-¿Por inmaduro? Sí, caramelo, es un nene

Splendorman sonrió, se levantó y miró de cerca a Nikora

-Bueno, holis

-¿H-Hola?

-_Princess_, él es Splendorman...-Slenderman midió palabras y bufó-, es tu tío

-¿Tío?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo soy!

Nikora sonrió levemente a las muecas del mayor, luego, se quedó callada y se aferró al cuello de su padre de nuevo. Trenderman salió arreglándose la chalina.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Qué le dijiste a Splendy?

-Lo de siempre-murmuró Splendorman haciendo pucheros

Trenderman movió levemente la cabeza negando y miró a Nikora, movió levemente la mano y se señalo a si mismo.

-Soy Trenderman, Nikora, otro tío tuyo.

Nikora miró a Slenderman, buscando su aprobación, el asintió levemente en su dirección. Nikora aflojó el cuello de su padre y sonrió levemente.

-_Gissh_, hola.

Los tres hermanos fueron a un living de reuniones, ahí Nikora apreció que la entrada a ese lugar estaba custodiada perfectamente por unos perros.

-Son _Perros de Tinglado_,_ Princess_.

Los Perros de Tinglado eran perros altos, que llegaría a la estatura de una persona promedio; de pelaje como de mezcla de coyote y lobo, negro y líneas gruesas con un líquido parecido al magma, sus ojos rojos con pupilas de demonios y un hocico lleno de colmillos con una lengua larga que largaba baba negra (Ácido) Todos esos perros, llevaban unos collares con la insignia.

Los Perros de Tinglado se abrieron paso para que los cuatro pasaran, esos animales fomentaron miedo a la niña con tan de que ellos la olfatearon unos instantes y apenas hicieron ruido como si gruñeran.

En el living había varios sillones de 2 cuerpos, varios particulares con estampado y 4 de cuero frente a una chimenea, a la izquierda de la chimenea había una repisa con tazas de té, en el otro extremo, una estantería con varios libros y en el centro, una mesa de cristal con unas rosas rojas. También sin contar la demás decoración, como cuadros familiares, estatuas, pinturas y animales cazados, pero lo interesante era la piel de oso tirada en medio de lugar, además de dos grandes ventanales a los costados de la chimenea decorado con una fina cortina negra hacía que el lugar se viera muy pulcro y acogedor.

Un árbol de navidad estaba cerca de la puerta que llevaba a otra habitación, estaba adornado por poco chirimbolos pero tenía una mariposa carmesí en la punta.

Nikora miró fascinada el lugar y se bajo de los brazos de Slenderman para tirarse enseguida sobre la piel de oso y gritar un _Yay_.

Splendorman y Trenderman se sentaron al lado de ella mientras Slenderman miraba por uno de los ventanales, un rosedal multicolor con distintas rosas y otras flores exóticas llamaría la atención a cualquiera, pero, Slenderman negó en ir a caminar por ahí; se giró y miró a sus dos hermanos, le habían puesto a la niña la chalina de Trenderman y el sombrero de Splendorman enzima, a lo que ella reía y sus hermanos comentaban cosas como "¡Que tierna!" "¡Sos una hermosura!" "¡Te ves linda con eso puesto!".

Si Slenderman tuviera facción como su hermano mayor, sonreiría, pero, por eso, tuvo que sonreírse para sus adentros y pensar que está llevando muy bien esto de la paternidad, pero no se iba a preocupar mucho, él amaba a los niños, por eso jamás le haría daño si no fuera contra su voluntad.

Aún así, él sabía muy bien por qué se encariñó muchísimo con Nikora, y no hay que ir al caso que fue por que Grisel le pidió eso, sino que era algo mucho más allá de los limites que él llego a tener y que desgraciadamente no pudo controlar.

Por algo quiere a los niños, por algo los añora y quiere platicar con ellos pero su cuerpo reacciona como barrera anti-humanos.

La cosa que llevó a Slenderman es un gran secreto, que solo él, sus hermanos y Grisel pueden saberlo.

¿O tal vez este errado? ¿Acaso no tiene miedo a que esa niña intente averiguarlo algún día?

...

¿Qué tal todo por acá, gente? Me alegro que sigan la historia. -u-

En fin, perdonen por no subir en estos días los capítulos prometidos, pero es que, una amiga mía, y co-ayudante en esta historia, LuliiiMicaaCP, se vino conmigo a festejar el finde con tal de olvidarnos de que mañana empiezan las clases.

... Ojala mañana no mate a nadie c:

Digo-digo-digo, olviden lo mensionado anteriormente, espero que les guste este capitulo medio largo.

Nos leemos.

Jaa nee~


	5. 5 - Mistorine & Yujin

**V - Mistorine & Yujin**

Ya se hacia de noche en la mansión, una luna menguante hizo resplandecer el lugar pero por dentro la mansión daba un toque macabro.

Nikora miró fijamente a la puerta mientras movía las orejas de un lado al otro mirando como otro Slender venía.

Offenderman camino con su gabardina negra abrochada, su sombrero estaba algo inclinado al costado y sus botas de cuero hacían ruido contra el suelo. Nikora miró la rosa roja prendida del sombrero y como una sonrisa de colmillos se le formaba en el rostro.

-Buenas noches~

-¿Justo hoy te dignaste a venir?-gruñó Slenderman parándose, Trenderman cargó a Nikora enseguida.

-Prrrr~ -ronroneó Smexy-, _C'mon_, no seas tan agrio conmigo, Slendy~

-No venis nunca y ahora sí...

-Vengo a conocerla-sonrió sádicamente señalando a Nikora, ella tragó saliva

Los ojos de Splendorman dieron un leve brillito rojo

-No la voy a tocar de todos modos-se encogió de hombros Offenderman-, solo quiero darle un regalo de reyes.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

Con un ronroneo de gato en celo, Offenderman se acercó a Trenderman y miró a Nikora con una amplia sonrisa, se agarró el sombrero y desprendió la rosa.

Cuando se la iba a extender un zarcillo se la arrebató y Offenderman enseguida se dio vuelta.

-¿¡Qué cara-!?

El pelo negro de una mujer alta, pálida, sin ojos ni nariz, solo una boca pintada de rojo carmín, vestida con un vestido de gran escote que hizo resaltar sus dotes apareció. Nikora miró fascinada el poder de ese pelo.

-¿Enserio, Smexy? ¿Enserio quieres violarte a una pobre niña?

-Hmp, faltaba más-gruñó Offenderman

_-Bien hecho_.

Todos miraron tras la mujer, había un chico de no más 18 años igual a los Slenders, solo que el chico tenía un pelo marrón hacia arriba, vestía de camisa y pantalones negros y de su muñeca colgaba la insignia.

-Mistorine,Yujin, me alegra verlos.

-Prrr, llegó la mimada de la familia-gruñó Offenderman de brazos cruzados

Mistorine, hizo una mueca rabiosa, Yujin, dio un paso atrás y observo como la mujer con su pelo como zarcillos agarró el cuerpo de Offenderman y lo tiró contra sus pies, le pisó la espalda clabandole eso tacos negros que traía puesto y sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Smexy?

-Grrrr...

-_Good Boy~ _

Paso de él por arriba, Yujin la siguió hasta que llegaron con el resto y así mirar la intrigada mirada de Nikora.

-Hola Nikora, soy Mistorine, tu tía y el es Yujin, tu primo-dijo con ánimos la mujer, Nikora sonrió ante los dos ampliamente y luego miró sacando lengua a Offenderman.

...

Hola a todos, como estaaaaan? Es, sabado, wii.

Dios, estos tres días de estudio fueron agotadores y pido perdón por la demora del capitulo, pero bueno.

Acá esta, creo que me queda un capi completo y de ahí estaré en progreso con la historia... Así que, necesitaré ayuda e~eU

Muchos por MP me preguntan cosas respecto a la historia, y no pondré por ahora los nombres de quiene lo preguntaron, solo responderé.

Ehem, aquí va:

- Nikora siempre tendrá la misma edad?

En definitiva, no, en esta temporada como en la otra, seguirá con cuerpo de niña de 12 o 13, pero en el resto, se va pasando la adolescencia hasta cuando es la 5ta o 6ta temporada que tendrá la edad de un Creepy Monster como lo es su Daddy o algo por el estilo

- Cómo son las siguientes temporadas?

Básicamente pienso que cada temporada cuente una historia distinta pero sin perder el hilo al tema. Por ejemplo, esta temporada va de la prota principal; en la siguiente contará la vida de otra prota, y al igual que otra más, incluyendo a todos los CP obvio.

- Aceptas OC's?

Lo repito de vuelta, acepto OC's, pero se irán poniendo a base de las siguientes temporadas, solo deben mandarme la ficha que dejé en los Reviews por MP y listo, aceptada.

- Las historias las creas tu sola?

Mira, mi Staff va de obviamente yo, que soy la que más sabe de CP y luego se deriva en las dos ramas de dos amigas mías y creadoras de las siguientes temporadas con sus perspectivos OC que son un poco más "Novatas" en el mundo CP.

Lulii es mi BBF de infancia y la que me ayuda en lo más humorístico, y no es tan Noob en el tema. Luego está Luna, mi amiga Otaku que me ayuda en la concentración ambiental y trama al igual que con las características de personajes, ella también no es taaaan Noob. ambas son muy compinches conmigo, y todo el día, estamos planeando lo que acontecerá en un futuro en las temporadas próximas a esta.

Y además, acepto que otras personas, me ayuden, así que, si quieren ayudarme, bienvenido seas al grupo.

- Cada cuanto subes capis?

Lo que me flote el bote, Bro. Últimamente me hago la haragana y no subo capis, pero, si me acostumbro, tal vez suba los Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Domingos.

- Slender oculta algo?

Ay, obviamente que sí. Les diré algo, estén atentos a lo que leen, en cada capítulo se tira una indirecta sobre el secreto que esconde Slendy y sus familiares acerca de Nikora~

Bueno, everypony, me despido, hasta la siguiente, ba-bye


	6. 6 - Present

**VI - Presents**

Offenderman empezó a murmurar cosas en lo bajo, Mistorine se giró sobre sus talones y hizo una mueca torcida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Deja de quejarte y date cuenta que eres mala influencia para la niña

-¡¿Yo soy la mala influencia?!-gruñó de vuelta con un ronroneo en la voz, Slenderman lo miró

-Vete.

-¿Perdón?

-**Ve-te.**

-... Tsk.

Todos miraron como Offenderman se colocó la rosa en su sombrero, se arreglaba la gabardina y comenzaba a caminar, cuando salió, hizo que la puerta diera un gran golpe.

_-Es una de las pocas veces que veo que la basura se saca sola_.

Mistorine rió apenas entre dientes

-Vas a tener que va a pasar más seguido, ¿No es así?-sonrió más y miro al resto de los hermanos, ellos asintieron-, de todos modos, olvidemos esto y vamos a dormir, mañana vienen personas más especiales

-¿Papá y mamá?-sonrió Splendorman, Mistorine y Slenderman lo miraron enseguida-... No, no vienen ellos.

-... _Never Mind_, ¿Vamos, Nikora? Tu y Yujin deben descansar mientras los adultos hablamos.

-... Ok.

Trenderman bajó a Nikora, suspiró y se puso la mano en uno de los hombros y se la retorció.

-Pesa.

Slenderman rió apenas y la agarró, le tocó las orejas y Nikora ronroneó tiernamente, mientras caminaba, Yujin no le quitaba en si la _mirada de encima_ y la siguió hasta una habitación.

La habitación tenía dos camas, una mesita de luz y una ventana con cortinas negras. Muy simple y sencilla, era un cuarto de huéspedes.

Slenderman puso a Nikora en una de las camas y la tapó, le tocó el pelo y soltó un Shhh.

Yujin se sentó en los pies de la otra cama y miró a Slenderman.

_-Mistorine no me dejará escuchar la reunión otra vez._

Slenderman se quedó callado un segundo y luego se enderezo para mirar al joven; suspiró y se acercó a la puerta apoyándose apenas en la pared.

-Escucha, todavía eres muy joven para la responsabilidades de la familia, Yujin.

_-Lo sé, ella lo repite una y otra vez._

El tono de Yujin se apagó.

-La cuestión es,-él se tocó la sien y luego señalo a Nikora que acabó dormida enseguida-, que cuando ella crezca, va a estar en otro _Tema_, y no estará sola, así que, sé paciente que ya te va a tocar.

_ -Soy paciente, tío._

-Sí, lo sé, pero, sigue practicando.

_-... ¿Algo más?_

-... Solo duerme, luego te llamaremos en la mañana-murmuró el mayor y paso del umbral de la puerta-, ven con ella temprano.

_-Entendido._

Slenderman cerró la puerta despacio con un _Buenas Noches_ y se fue al living, ahí, todos ya estaban sentados en los sofá, haciéndose ver entre las sombras con el poco resplandor del fuego de la chimenea.

Slenderman se acercó a ellos con paso firme, los miró uno por uno, ahora sí, Offenderman había entrado de vuelta y estaba serio y Enderman apareció.

-... Empecemos la reunión.

-Kushiin, Kushiin...

_-5 minutos más, mamá..._

-Kushiin, Kushiin...!

Yujin se giró para el otro lado, Nikora bajó orejas y luego suspiró. Se le trepo encima y le cinchó levemente del pelo.

-¡KUUSHIIIN!

Yujin se sobresaltó, su reacción fue sacar tentáculos para enseguida sujetar hacia arriba a la niña y que en su rostro se mostrara una hilera de colmillos.

Cuando Nikora pegó un gritito, Yujin se calmó, la bajó, desapareció su apariencia y suspirando le tocó el pelo para calmarla.

_-Perdona, no sabía que eras vos._

-Kushiin es malo con Nikora _sob..._-balbuceó ella, Yujin se tiró apenas del pelo y la agarró en brazos.

_-No soy malo, el primo Yujin es muy bueno._

-... Tengo hambre, Kushiin.

Nikora lo miró, se le prendió del cuello y clavó la cara en su pecho. Yujin balbuceó algo entre cortados y se levantó con ella. Salió del cuarto y camino hasta una puerta donde otros Perros de Tinglado vigilaban.

Usó unos tentáculos para abrir la puerta a un comedor gigante.

Nadie estaba todavía sentado.

Yujin miró el reloj de la pared. 07:25 A.M.

_-Bueno, tenemos la comida para nosotros solos._

-¿Y _Daddy_?

_-No sé, pero, vamos a desayunar._

Yujin dejó en una de las sillas a Nikora, y se estiró hasta la cocina, pegada al comedor.

Nikora miró la gran mesa de madera con un mantel simple encima que iba de un extremo al otro con montón de sillas bien decoradas, una repisa llena de platos y otro con copas de distintos tamaños, luego, en un pequeño estante, había un cartel que decía "Juego de cubiertos".

La niña meció sus piernas con entusiasmo hasta que vio llegar a Yujin con su plato, luego trajo un vaso y sirvió jugo y se sentó al lado.

-¿No vas a comer, Kushiin?

Yujin negó.

_-No tengo apetito._

Al poco tiempo de la charla en el desayuno, entro Slenderman.

-Buenos días.

_-Buenos días, tío..._

-¡_Daddy_!-sonrió Nikora, se levantó y corrió hasta él para abrasarle las piernas, Slenderman le tocó el pelo y la agarró en brazos.

-¿Dormiste bien, _Princess_?

-Sip.

-Me alegro.

Slenderman se sentó con ella y miró a Yujin.

-¿No comistes?

_-Ya dije que no tenía hambre._

-Bien.

-¿_Daddy_ va a comer?-preguntó Nikora agarrando el vaso de jugo y tomando

-No, _Sweetie_, yo tampoco tengo hambre.

Los tres quedaron en silencio y en paz, cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció Splendorman con Mistorine.

-¡Buenas~!-sonrió Splendorman

-Buen día-dijeron unísonos.

Mistorine se sentó al lado de Yujin y le tocó el pelo.

-No te arreglastes todavía.

Yujin la miró de arriba a abajo.

_-Vos tampoco._

Mistorine suspiró, apoyó la frente contra la mesa y gimió.

-Dormí mal-murmuró ella.

-Todos dormimos mal de alguna forma-suspiró Splendorman

Nikora se quedó mirando la nada hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia Slenderman.

-_Daddy_, vinieron los reyes.

-Es cierto-asintió él-, vamos a ver que te trajeron.

-¡Sí!

...

Hola gente, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo tranqui? Me alegro. Si estan mal, vamo' gente, yo les subo el animo, siempre hay que sonreír.

Bueno, este es el capi de hoy, y es el último completo que tengo hasta ahora, y de acá me quedé estancada hace no más de... 1 mes y medio ._.U

Nyeh, necesito ayuda con los siguientes capis, ¿Alguna manita?

Heh, bueno, los dejo por ahora, estoy... Enamorada, eso x3

Los dejo, ba-bye


	7. 7- Teddy Lion & 8-¡EXTRA! Corrupted

**VII – Teddy Lion**

La princesa fue hasta el salón con una energía sobrenatural. Los demás la siguieron entre risas y comentarios fueras de temas.

Yujin la agarró en brazos y empezó a corretear hasta entrar al lugar.

Ambos quedaron anonadados al observar el árbol bien adornado y brillante y como los regalos alrededor de este destacaban.

Corriendo como dos bestias, se abalanzaron contra los regalos y como si estuvieran famélicos los abrieron de sopetón.

Slender los observó con tranquilidad, el resto fue corriendo a arrodillarse con ellos a comentarles que les parecían los regalos o como les quedaban las cosas.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-dijo Mistorine al colocarle un gorro a Nikora y luego fue hacia Yujin para ponerle una bufanda violeta-amarilla-, y vos, eres un amor de niño.

-¡Basta de eso, Mist!-gruñó él, notando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas.

Splendor sonrió ante esto y volvió hasta su hermano del medio.

-¿Qué crees?-

-¿Cómo que "Qué creo"?

-Ya sabes-sonrió levemente-, ella, es tan tierna e inocente para su edad.

-Es obvio, es una niña.

-No me refiero a eso-agitó la mano-, me refiero al hecho de _corromperla_...

-Todo a su tiempo, ¿No?

Splendor frunció el ceño.

-Slender...

-Ella es MÍ hija, dejá de meterte en la vida de todos, Splendor, mejor, procura no repetir el mismo error que antes... Ya sabes.

-...

-Tengo que saludar a Nikora y retirarme al bosque, tengo el presentimiento que los mundanos volvieron a entrar.

-...Bien, te acompaño.

-Si vos queres...

-Tender vendrá con nosotros-murmuró el mayor, Slender se rascó la nuca con una zarcilla.

-Bien.

-Yo me quedo con ellos entonces-sonrió Mistorine, Slender asintió y fue hasta la niña quimera.

-Volveré pronto, Okey?

-Okey.

-No te preocupes, Pálido, yo la cuido.

-No des nostalgia, Misto.

-Lo intentó-sonrió.

-Niños, si quieren jueguen un rato, si me necesitan, estaré en la biblioteca.

-Oki dokie.

Ambos se quedaron solos a lo que los dos empezaron a jugar con los muñecos regalados y se sentaron vagamente en los sofás.

Al caer la noche, Yujin se retiró a la habitación a descansar, dejando a la pobre niña sola. Si, gran idiota fue para dejarla solita.

La niña pensó que volvería, pero al pasar la hora se aburrió y pensó en ir a buscarlo.

Saliendo fuera de la mansión, empezó a ver un campo no muy lejos de donde estaba la entrada de las verjas.

Caminó hasta que la hierva se tornó negra y carmín, llegando a ser tan lisa y suave que la niña no se resustió a tirarse de panza contra el piso. Riendo, empezó a rodar por el lugar hasta el cansancio y así quedarse mirando boca arriba el cielo.

Tornandose como el mar y pintado de pintitas de coral, la luna de sangre se coló entre las nubes negras.

El ruido a teletransporte preparó los sentidos felinos de la niña, poniendoa alerta; se paró sacando garras y sintió una clase de gruñidos y susurros de voces de ultratumba.

-¿Daddy?

La niña notó como alrededor halos violetas como si fueran pétalos de sakura con una iluminación fluorecente flotaron sobre sí misma.

Empezando a perseguirlos el Lord Enderman se hizo presente sujetando algo en brazos y extendio uno de estos para tocar el pelo de la niña, haciendola pegar un leve chillido.

-Está bien, no te haré nada.

-¿Quién es usted, señor?-sonrío levemente Nikora, Enderman la observo

-Enderman...

-¡Encantada!

El Enderman se agachó a la altura de ella y le extendió lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

El muñeco de una leona gris con colores marrones y una linea roja era precioso y sin mencionar los dos diamantes pequeños escarlatas que llevaba como ojos.

-Esto es para tí.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!

Abrazó el peluche con cierto cariño y el Enderman la siguió mirando hasta sentarse en el pasto y producir más halos violetas.

-¿Los creas tú?-preguntó ella.

-Así es, Nikora.

-¡Me encantan!-y sin más la niña volvió a correr en el campo persiguiendo esos halos, dejando recostado en el piso el muñeco y dejando en sí, su infancia.

**VIII – Corrupted**

Los días restantes de las vacaciones de verano que llegaba a tener Nikora pasaron como agua.

Pasaba tiempo con Trender, Splendor o Ender.

Después de unos días de esto, Mistorine y Yujin hicieron lo mismo que cuando llegaron, en silencio y sin que la gente se diera cuenta que ya no estaban en la casa. La niña no preguntó por eso a lo que Slender lo tomó como un buen comienzo en personalidad.

Cambiando el tema, ya se habían retirado de la mansión volviendo a la vieja cobacha de madera del bosque donde Nikora se pasó metida en su cuarto jugando con el peluche de león y sus libros infantiles.

El alto hombre delgado pasó horas sin hablarle a su propia hija, solo lo hacia para llamarla a comer o enseñarle algo.

Sola, deprimida y aburrida Nikora pasó meses sentada en su habitación mirando por la ventana, ver como las estaciones cambiaban, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo termostato pero su cuerpo no cambió.

El único cambio en ella fueron los lunares y dos lineas más oscuras que su piel en la cara. O sino que ella ya aparentaba tener 13 años.

La actitud de la niña cambió en absoluto.

La niñez y carisma por los demás iba disminuyendo, se volvía más activa y menos social con los de su entorno, y eso, su padre lo noto.

Esa mañana de invierno en el que Nikora esperaba que cayera la nieve y que su padre volviera al fin del viaje de los otros mundos, jamás llegó.

Se sentía aburrida como al pasar las horas seguía acariciando el viejo peluche de infancias.

-Que aburrido-susurró-, Daddy no vendrá tampoco hoy.

Se levantó de los escalones y entró a la casa cerrando de un portazo y se sentó en el living y se puso a leer.

[... Esto es peor que una cárcel, supongo...] Empezó a razonar para sí misma y observó todo los lugares de la casa.

Los cambios de imagenes, diseños y objetos no era lo que a Slender le llegara a gustar.

Nikora dejó el peluche entre los almohadoncitos del sofá y se acercó al baño donde el espejo frente al lavamanos estaba despedazado en miles aunque seguía ahí, parado, siguiendo con su vida.

Se sujetó el pelo con una colita alta, observó el iris de sus ojos y como debajo de estos había una leve sombra.

Esperar a su padre la dejó cansada muchas veces, ya que, desde que se fue, la chica quedando sola en la casa sufrió pesadillas y sintió ruidos provenientes del bosque, pero, casi siempre eran falsas alarmas y la chica sufría de ataques al corazón con esos sustos.

-Estoy detestable.-gruñó y se sacó la colita con asco.

Pasó a ir desprendiéndose la blusa violeta que llevaba puesta y el short de jeans dejándolo sobre el water.

Se posó otra vez frente al espejo y se miró con la lencería negra y blanca, jugueteó un poco con el formato de sus pechos he hizo poses para pasar el momento.

Cuando terminó de desprenderse todo, fue a la ducha, abrió la canilla de agua caliente y luego la a niveló en el momento perfecto para ella.

La sensación de cosquilleos la invadió al sentir el agua caer y no dejar ni un lugar solo del cuerpo sin estar mojada.

Se pasó el shampoo y el acondicionador y salió de la ducha para secarse.

Otra vez frente al espejo se empezó a secar toda.

-Ah. Sigo aburrida...

Agarró la ropa y dejó la toalla colgada en el perchero. [Al Diablo todo, estoy sola.]Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y con una risita se dirigió al cuarto donde dejó todo y caminó hasta el ropero para sacar un vestido de licra rojo con escote blanco perla.

Se cepilló el pelo y lo volvió a atárselo.

Se miró los pies -si así podían decirse- desde los años notó como se mal-formaron y dejaron ser claros y lisos como los de la gente normal y pasaron a ser crespados de pelo marrón y patas largas y ágiles de animal.

La cola de ella se meneó como látigo, ahora sí la controlaba y esta era su aliada con su liso color rojo.

Movió las orejas, estas tenían un tono más gris y liso como si fuera de un gato mimado.

-Soy normal-sonrió-, y así es como Daddy me quiere, ¿No?

Musitó eso último unos segundos y negó.

-Daddy ya no me quiere...-mostró colmillos y fue a agarrar el collar con la insignia del Operator y se lo colocó en el cuello-, si fuera así, ya hubiera vuelto, me traería cosas, me querría, me abrazaría, me-...-la niña se dio cuenta que se estaba desquitando con el peluche que raramente apareció en su cuarto.

Con un puchero incomodo, se sentó al lado del peluche, lo observó cabizbaja y se corrió el mechón rojo enrulecido del puente de la nariz.

-Perdón-murmuró.

Agarró el muñeco y lo extendió al aire observándolo.

-Pero es la verdad, si Daddy ya hubiera vuelto... Yo... Como siempre lo iba a esperar con todo preparado-suspiró-, pero, ya pasó una semana de retraso de la fecha que él dijo que volvería-y así miró el calendario.

Movió el muñeco un segundo.

-Tienes razón-sonrió-, hay que ir a buscarlo.

Con una sonrisa torcida la quimera agarró una mochila y metió dentro una campera y un taper con comida y una botella de agua.

-¡Vamos!

Besó levemente al peluche y salió corriendo de la casa sin dejar cerrada la puerta. La chica se sumergió en la profundidad oscura del bosque despareciendo su silueta.

El cuerpo calló ante sus pies con la cabeza cortada.

La sangre emanada de las heridas del cuerpo fueron a parar a los pies de Nikora.

Tan pálida, tan lúcida, tan... Corrompida.

Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y sus pupilas estaban tan achicadas que apenas era un color ámbar que brillaba como diamante en bruto, y su gesto desgarrado con una mueca de dolor.

-No no no no no...

Gritó.

-¡No!

El hombre observó entre los árboles con cierta decepción, tal vez su mente perfecta imaginó otra expectativa de su hija. Pensó que no temería, que no lloraría, que estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo. No. Equivocado.

Se le acercó con sigilo, como si su propia hija fuera otra víctima más.

Nikora se estaba tapando la cara entre llantos.

Extendió una de las garras hasta ella apoyándola en su cabeza

Los llantos se convirtieron en risas bajas

-¿Princess?

-Estoy bien... Daddy.

La chica sonrió.

El hospital estaba abandonado y en una situacion decepcionante.

Los vidrios de suerte estaban intactos y parecían estar tapados con cortinas negras.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con graffitis, en especial la planta baja.

Slenderman condujo adelante guiando a Nikora por el camino largo del pasillo que parecía no tener fin, solo puertas con mini-ventanas. la mayoría, rotas.

Subieron 3 pisos más, cada vez se hacia más oscuro a lo que Nikora se tuvo que acostumbrar rápido al entorno.

Le dio un leve escalofrío al pensar que la observaban o que susurraban a sus espaldas, pero cada vez que se giraba el pasillo estaba vacío con su aire lúgubre.

Ya llegando al final de lo que parecía del camino.

Velas negras y violetas se prendieron ensima de cráneos de animales.

Nikora suspiró aliviada y ojeó hacia delante donde parecía ver una silueta femenina.

Sentada en un trono lleno de telas, una mujer semi-desnuda, con el pelo largo hasta los muslos de un negro azabache a un gris pálido, piel pálida con cicatrices y tatuajes y una Ao Mask, agarró a uno de sus costados un jarrón con miles de ojos y la repugnancia invadió a la joven al ver como se los tragaba.

Más cerca, Nikora la miró mejor.

Su alma dió un vuelto al ver que la mujer, que, le sonreía con los labios pintados de carmín y sus dientes de tiburón... No tenía ojos.

...

Bueno, hola a todos.

Me he desaparecido, lo sé. Perdón por la demora.

Para compensarlo, hago este especial de 2 capis. (Quería hacer 3, pero, he tenido un raro dolor en la nuca que si no estoy en cierta posición, entiendo a que se refieren las víctimas de Slendy con eso de mareos y dolores incesables.)

Les pido mil disculpas, he estado bastante ocupada con mis estudios (Que se están yendo al carajo... -~-U) Y por que estoy stalkeando a alguien.

En fín, disfruten esto.

Espero verlos la próxima.

Jaa nee!


End file.
